


[this sunset, this dawn]

by Cchinita



Series: Akimitsu Takagi [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I also suck at Summaries, I think-, Other, Smol character study, aight so - Freeform, hhhhhhhhhh how tf do yall tag this istfg, i suck at titled, its basically my OC and this duo's dynamic-, kinda spoilers for Twst chap 2, pls just read it hshhshshs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cchinita/pseuds/Cchinita
Summary: And as the garden is painted with golds and purples, Leona and Ruggie smile. “You know Leona-san…” Ruggie starts. Leona tilts his head in acknowledgment.“Li’l fox is gonna hate us when he finds out.” With grit teeth and clenched hands, he forces the words out of his mouth, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. (And for once it isn’t the feeling of hunger and want, instead, it’s the ugly feeling of worry, worry, worry, churning around in his gut and making him sick.)
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/OC, Ruggie Bucchi/OC
Series: Akimitsu Takagi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015434
Kudos: 11





	[this sunset, this dawn]

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two and their whole dynamic way too much-

Akimitsu hurries to the Botanical Garden with quick, hurried steps, clutching a small, pastry-filled container tightly to her jacket-clad chest. The entrance to the familiar glass dome soon reached her vision, the small student breaking into a sprint, reaching the small clearing quickly, she shoves the Tupperware into Ruggie-senpai’s hands. “Ruggie-senpai…” she starts. The fair-haired boy looks up to meet her onyx eyes, he tilts his head (she would have mumbled a ‘cute’ under her breath, but Ruggie would scold her) ears tilting forwards in her direction.

“Why did you call me here on such short notice for?” Confusion dripping off her words, she asks the question that’s been nagging at her ever since the letter she’s received saying; Go to the Botanical Garden after classes, a long list of pastries punctuating the letter.

Recognition flashes in those blue-gray eyes of his and he nods quickly in affirmation, taking out a glazed donut and munching on it. Akimitsu nods her head, urging the explanation from her senior.

Ruggie finishes the donut quickly, “Mhm yeah, Leona-san wanted to see you li’l fox.” A sigh of exasperation escapes the dark-haired Prefect’s lips. Thinking out loud, she mutters, “What does he need now, I wonder-“ Seeing the younger’s expression, Ruggie could only give out a laugh.

“Shishishi, guess you’ll have to find out yeah?” Ruggie flashes Akimitsu a smile, his sharp canines showing.

With a small gesture Akimitsu walks alongside Ruggie, chatting about mundane topics like Grim and school, they reach a familiar spot with a familiar presence- Leona Kingscholar. Curled up under a tree, sunlight dappling through the leaves and shadowing his peaceful face.

Ruggie squats down and sets the Tupperware beside him. “Leona-sannnnn…” The hyena drawls out his name while Akimitsu walks closer and sits down in a kiza next to Ruggie, grabbing the Tupperware and placing it on her lap. The grey-eyed boy whines and tries again. “Leona-san. I brought li’l fox here, just like you ordered. So, wake up already, jeez.” Akimitsu stifles a small chuckle as she watches the very familiar exchange. The slumbering lion finally wakes with a groan. “Is the Prefect here?” The aforementioned party lets out a small chuckle and says an “I’m right here, Leona-senpai.” The man nods and sits up with a yawn.

Akimitsu clears her throat and asks. “Why exactly did you call me here and with that inane list of pastries?” Her frustration clear as she addresses her senior. Leona looks at her and lets out a laugh, shoulders shaking. “I just wanted to make a few things clear, herbivore.” The lion watches Akimitsu for a reaction; she was furrowing her brows and twisting her ring, lost in thought.

After a few minutes, Akimitsu gives up on thinking about what she could’ve possibly done to warrant this and meets Leona’s eyes. “…What have I done as to warrant this, exactly?” She asks the question slowly, as if hesitating, eyes flashing with concern. A sigh unfurls itself from Leona’s lips. With an arched brow, he opens his mouth, flashing his sharp fangs. “You _are_ working part-time at The Monstro Lounge, right?” At the mention of the Lounge, Ruggie’s head shot up from where he was eating the pastries Akimitsu brought, mouth still stuffed with food. “YWO WOWK THEWE TOO?” Ruggie asks loudly. Gulping down the rest of the food soon after. Akimitsu nods and reaches for a macaron. “Indeed, the headmaster has graciously provided me with the chance to earn for myself.” To which the two snorted.

“I don’t think we’re still talking about the same headmaster here, li’l fox.” “That man is one of the most annoying people I’ve met to this day, herbivore, that’s a lot coming from me.”

Akimitsu can only shake her head with fondness, reaching out for the Tupperware, she grabs it and offers the pastries to Leona with a small nudge. Leona takes a madeleine and thanks her.

Ruggie’s mutter of “I really can’t understand your relationship you know…” Prompts Leona to shoot him a look and bring out a chessboard she knows quite well. With the rattle of the pieces inside Akimitsu straightens her back and prepares herself for what she’s sure is going to be another bout of losses.

19-0.

She hasn’t won a _single match_.

Ruggie having stopped with the pastries and was now watching the game was howling with barely restrained cackling. Sharply turning her head away from the hyena, she snaps at him. “Ruggie-senpai! Please refrain from laughing at my predicament.” Face burning from mortification she shakes her head and lightly slaps her cheeks to refocus herself.

The hyena’s raucous laughter finally dying down, he wipes at his eyes, still chuckling, and smiles wide in amusement. “Not sorry ‘bout that li’l fox, you brought this upon yourself.” She turns to face him in disbelief. “I beg your pardon?”

Leona letting out a laugh breaks the two’s confrontation. “You two… always so lively huh?” A small humph leaves Akimitsu’s mouth as she glares daggers at Ruggie. The blonde sticks out his tongue in retaliation.

The two hunching over in fits of laughter soon after.

Akimitsu throws her head back and spotting the setting sun she tidies herself and stands up. With a bow she smiles and bids them goodbye and goodnight, making sure to bring the Tupperware back with her this time.

**—**

And as the garden is painted with golds and purples, Leona and Ruggie smile. “You know Leona-san…” Ruggie starts. Leona tilts his head in acknowledgment.

“Li’l fox is gonna hate us when he finds out.” With grit teeth and clenched hands, he forces the words out of his mouth, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. (And for once it isn’t the feeling of hunger and want, instead, it’s the ugly feeling of worry, worry, worry, churning around in his gut and making him sick.)

And to that, the lion could only sigh. “That guy…” Leona tilts his head back and smiles, viridian eyes shadowed behind messy brown hair.

“He’ll definitely hate us…”


End file.
